Broken Promises
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: A promise comes back to haunt St. George.


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part... go ahead, take me to court...I'm using the insanity defence... heh, heh, heh... 

Comments, complaints and just plain talk to sheryl_martin@tvo.org 

Summary: A promise comes back to haunt St. George.Rating: G, S...Author's Note: Although this is in theory a sequel to "Promises"; I think you can read this without having to have read that first - Memento Mori Spoilers; so please note... 

Broken Promisesby Sheryl Martin 

It had to rank up there with one of the worst days in her life. If not THE worst day. 

And it had all started with the best of intentions, as usual. 

She knew that Mulder and Scully had rushed out of town again on some case; so as per her usual routine Jackie St. George went to Dana's apartment to water the flowers and check it out. It had become a routine for them to shift back and forth for this - they didn't bother with Mulder's - the one time St. George had offered, she had been faced with a small biohazard area. He had ended up paying for a new shirt and jeans after the cleaners had been unable to get the smell out. 

So Jackie had let herself in and had bustled around to turn on some lights; some off, and to make sure that the plants wouldn't die too soon. And to set the VCR for Dana's favourite shows, of course. 

Then she heard the key in the lock. 

"Dana, I thought you and Mulder were gone for the..." She shouted out, not eager to be accidentally shot. Her voice trailed off as she recognised the woman's face. 

Margaret Scully. 

And she looked like someone had just died. 

St. George's stomach flipped as she walked slowly towards the older woman. "Ah... I was just checking the place out while she's gone, and..." 

"I have to get some stuff for Dana." Walking past her in a daze, the elder Scully made her way into the bedroom. Opening a suitcase she had brought with her, she began to efficiently pick through the drawers. 

"Is she okay?" St. George stood in the doorway, chewing on her lip. "I mean, I didn't think..." She stopped as Margaret slowly turned towards her. 

"What do you think..." Mrs. Scully started, then stopped. "I got the call from Mulder an hour ago, and I'm still trying to figure out what happened..." She stared at the young woman. "What do you know?" 

St. George shifted her weight from foot to foot, uneasy. "Ah... that Dana's been kinda unwell for a bit..." 

"Did you know she has cancer?" The question whipped across the space between them. The Canadian recoiled at the last word, but held her ground. 

"No." She admitted. "I knew she was sick, but she made me promise not to..." 

Crossing the few feet in swift steps, Margaret Scully stared into her face. "You knew? You knew something was wrong with my Dana and never thought of telling me?" Her voice was high-pitched now; strained with anger. 

"She made me promise..." The whispered reply came out. 

"How could you do that to me? To Mulder?" Almost unbidden, the hand came across St. George's face in a rage; slapping her head to one side. 

Suddenly they both froze. Mrs. Scully put both her hands to her face, her mouth frozen open in shock and embarrassment. 

St. George didn't move; her hand lifting to touch the edge of her mouth. The bloody fingers showed the strength of the slap. Her breathing stayed ragged; the red imprint of Scully's hand on her cheek slowly fading. 

"Jackie..." 

"I'm fine." St. George mumbled, still looking at the floor. "I'm fine. I'm not going to kill you or anything." 

"But I didn't mean..." Margaret turned back towards the bed, sitting down heavily. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do." 

"I know." Licking the blood from the cut, the Canadian took a few steps forward. "She made me promise, and I didn't think it was so serious." 

"Why didn't you..." 

"Probably because I deserved it." A small smile broke though the haze. "Some things are still not understood in our world." 

Crossing her arms around herself, Margaret shook her head. "I can't lose her, Jackie... I can't lose her..." 

"I'll drive you to the hospital." 

"No." The Scully tone returned to her voice, strong and steel-willed. "I'll make it up there - you should see if you can help Mulder. He's on his way back now - said that he had some friends to talk to." 

"Right." St. George took a step back out of the room. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

"Jaclyn... I'm sorry..." The words came out as the door shut. 

Taking a deep breath, Margaret got to her feet and continued her packing. 

********* 

The entire drive to Mulder's place was a blur; the C-word running through her mind over and over. If she had just pressed Dana to go and see a doctor sooner; if she had just told someone instead of making that dammed promise. 

And her mouth hurt. 

That she'd figure out later. But she suspected that it was payment for keeping a promise. 

********* 

Judging from the scrabbling sounds coming from Mulder's apartment, he was tossing stuff around again - it sounded like a troupe of rats let loose with cement blocks tied to their feet for fun. Knocking on the door cautiously, she swung it open. 

"St. George - pass me that file there - that one atop the television." Not missing a beat, Mulder rushed by her to fill a small briefcase; tossing in a pair of socks. "I'm busy right now but whatever it is will..." 

"I know. About Dana." 

He stopped in his tracks. "What... She didn't ask me to call you. Did she do it herself?" 

"Margaret's at her place right now getting some things." She shook her head, letting the ponytail swish over one shoulder. "Mulder, if I had known it was cancer I'd have never... I would have made her go to a doctor sooner. I swear." 

His eyebrows came together as he frowned; the mental connections flipping back and forth. "You knew?" 

She nodded blankly. 

"YOU KNEW?" Mulder roared at the top of his lungs; striding towards her. One side of her mouth twitched, but she stood her ground. 

"Yes. She had a coughing fit with me at my place; I didn't think it was that serious and she made me promise not to tell you or Mom or even Marty and I wanted to call you right away and she said she'd take care of it and I didn't know it was cancer and now Margaret's mad at me and if I knew what it was I would have done something about it and Mulder I'm so goddamn sorry and I know you don't give a damn right now but I really am..." The words stopped as she gasped for breath, the tears running down her face. 

Mulder just looked at her, shaking his head. "She didn't want to tell me. Or her mother. And she made me promise." Taking a deep breath, he picked up the folder from the desktop. "I understand. She didn't want me to worry." He looked at the tearful woman. "What's with the mouth?" 

"Ah... payback." Taking a step back, The Canadian sighed. "Anything I can do?" 

"I'm on my way over to see some friends - I've got a lead I need to follow up. If I need you I'll call." One of his eyebrows went up. "Unless you've got a trace on the Holy Grail." 

"Let me work on it." St. George sniffled. "Hell, it can't hurt." She scuffed a toe on the floor. "You're not too mad at me..." 

Mulder stopped and sighed. "I'm not thrilled, if you want the truth. But I understand why she did it. And making that call to Margaret was the hardest thing I've had to do in a while." He shut the briefcase. "I've got to go." 

"Yah." 

"She'll be fine." 

"Yah." 

********** 

"Dana?" 

"Are you alright, Jackie?" 

"Yah... how about you?" 

"I'm surviving." The strained laugh came over the phone wires. "You?" 

"Your mom wasn't happy with me. Or Mulder." 

"I'm sorry. I just didn't... I shouldn't have made you promise." 

"It's okay. Kinda a minor point right now." 

"Was Mom really upset?" 

"..." 

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." 

"She's upset. That's all. Can I come up and visit you?" 

"Sure - bring some magazines." 

"Hey, I heard there's a good issue of Playgirl out..." 

A choked chuckle. "Anything you want, Jackie." 

"Yah. I'll be over in the morning - with Mulder and your Mom up there, there's no room for me." 

"Okay." The voice slurred. "Gotta go nap. See you soon." 

******** 

"What's that?" Marty gingerly touched the side of her mouth. "You been brawling again?" 

"No." She sighed, tucking her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "Just the result of a promise." 

"Did you break it or keep it?" 

"I kept it. And paid for it." 

"Oh. Do I get to know?" 

"Only if you don't get as mad." She looked up at him. "Dana has cancer." 

"And you knew before now?" 

"Yah." 

"And she made you promise not to tell anyone." It was a statement. 

"Yah." 

He hugged her tightly. "Then you don't have anything to be upset about. You kept your promise." 

With a nod she worked her way free and headed for the computer. He followed, a curious look on her face. 

"What are you doing now?" 

The search engine appeared on her screen. 

"I need some tea." St. George licked the healing cut. "I have a long night ahead of me." Wiping her eyes dry, the woman sighed. 

"Whatever you need..." Giving her a hug; Marty stared at the entry before leaving the bedroom. 

Search Entry: Holy Grail. 

All references and contacts. 

Priority request. 

*********** 


End file.
